She's a Rebel
by rock250
Summary: Scarlotte and Jane are the new kids at Brocks-James High. Jake and Blake are the schools total bad asses. What happens when you put two very easily angered rebeling girls and two very cocky bad asses together? Smashed windows and Hand grenades.
1. Not The American Average

She's a Rebel

Chapter One

"Could you fuck off already? Isn't it obvious am not interested?" The blonde said very abrutly and loud, causing the entire classes attention to draw to the blonde standing up looking angrily at another blonde. "Jane Please sit down and be quiet," the teacher cut in before things got worse. Jane sat down, glaring daggers at the teachers back, and ignoring the bastard behind her. The classes quite state returned to it's little murmure in the back ground. "Come on baby, just a little kiss, no more, I promise. And hey, I'll even date you if that what will make you feel better," Jane huffed as the guy behind her coaxed. She clenched and unclenched her fist as he kept at it, then he touched her shoulder trying to get her attention. "Thats it!" Jane snapped she quickly got up out of her desk, realed her clenched fist back, and socked the bastard in his face. "Don't you fucking touch me!" Jane angrily stared at the entire classroom with blazing green eyes. "Miss Hellson! To the Principle's Office now! And don't you think that I will not be writing you a reff-" The teacher angrily explained before she was interupted, "Shove it up your ass! You knew He was messing with me, and you didn't do anything to move him or me," Jane snapped. She stomped up to the teachers desk, snatched the pink slip from the teacher and stomped out the door, slamming it harshly on the way. The door rattled with the reminesce of her anger. "Okay class get back to work," The teacher huffed fixating her glasses and sat back down.

The classroom door creaked open, causing all the classmates attention to center on the 'emo' kid that walked in. The one eye visable looked for the teacher finding him infront of her.  
>"Hello, who are you?" The teacher inquired. "New student," the visably female voice said, low and laxed. "Well Scarlotte," The teacher started, but was cut off, "Scar, just Scar," She stated. "Okay, Scar, you can sit next to-o" the teacher drawled out, pushing his glasses up his nose and staring at all the curious classmates. "Sit right there," He pointed to one of the empty desks. Scar huffed and sat in the acquired chair. The eyes of many people taking peeks at the black hair of a mess, the odd style of the choppy back and the enlongated front. Her hair drifting into her left eye, didn't stop the full on glare of hatred towards the curious eyes and rejected stares. She layed back into her chair slouching horribly, half listening to the teacher, half listening to her iPod. The bell rang, the sound of chalk, it felt like to the ears of many. The students got up hurrying out of the classroom eager to get out of second, and go onto third.<p>

Scar walked solemly alone, taking her sweet time on her first day. "Hey you lost?" A male voice sounded behind her. Scar was looking at a text someone sent her, she huffed and shoved her phone into her jacket pocket, looking at the male that bothered her, "No are you?" She questioned back rudley. She looked at the blonde male infront of her, she analyzed him, "You that guy that Jane punched, Jake?" She questioned. "Yeah. . she can punch when shes pist, you know her?," He asked with a smile, touching his eye in remembrence. "You deserved it." Scar stated and walked away, Jake following. "Hey you didn't answer my question," He said quickly matching her pace, her 5'7" stride not matching his 5'11" stride. "Thats great I don't give a shit," Scar stated once more walking away a little more quickly. He stopped her, blocking her pathway into the classroom three feet away, "Come on talk to me," He softly said gently caressing her chin. "I suggest you leave me alone, before I go bat shit ape on your ass, so back the fuck up." She said in calm choked voice. The chalk board screeching echoed through the halls once more considering anyone in it, late. Jake put his hands down, backing down a little. Scar glared at him with peircing blue ocean orbs. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Jake smiled playfully, Scar growled a little animalisticly at him, his eyes widend a little in fear. She walked up to his taller form, getting on the tips of her toes, she whispered something un-audible in his ear. If anyone was around to watch Scar and Jake, they saw a very tall bad boy get gut punched and kicked in the shin. "Take it mother fucker!" She yelled and walked away from his wrenching form.

A shorter guy came up to Jake, his black hair contrasting Jakes blonde. "Hey man, you okay what the hell happenend to you?" The black haired guy asked a little frantically, " I just got my ass beat by the two most hottest chicks in this school," He stated and smiled through his aching shin and stomach. "Come on lets go," The black haired man said, "I want to go to class today, find out how many classes this blonde chick has with me." Jake stated to him. "I thought we were gonna go get fucked up?" The black haired guy questioned, "After school man, after school, can you hold off till?" Jake asked. "I'll try, right after school though I haven't had a good high in awhile." The black hair guy stated. "Alright see ya Blake," Jake said opening the classroom door to the questioning eyes of his classmates, as they saw who it was, they greeted him with a 'heys' and 'sups'. "Nice of you to join us today Jake, did you have other affairs in the hallway?" The teacher glared his way as he sat at one of the desks of his choice, "Uh sure," He commented, slouching in the seat of his desk. The teacher turned around continuing the lesson she was teaching before Jakes interruption.

"Miss Hellson?" The Princible questioned Janes last name. "What?" She shot back at the man standing in the dooorway waiting, "I'll see you now," He stated walking back into the dark office. Jane mumbled insults and curses under her breath and walked into the dark room sitting infront of the princible. "So you punch Mr. Firash? Do you know that my campus does not except any violence of any sort, correct?" He questioned. Jane looked into the brown eyed mans face, "Mr. Who?" She questioned dumbly. The princible sighed clapping his hands together ontop of the pink slip that lay on his desk, "Miss. Hellson, sense you are a new student, and Mr. Firash was the one to make the first 'assualt', I will let this slide with a free-bee. But don't let me catch you in this office again." He stated dominatly, setting Jane off a little. Jane humphed and got up giving the man a very quiet 'thank you'. "See ya Later," Jane said audible to the man. He huffed and rolled his eyes. "Teenagers." He said to himself.


	2. Mr Owl Ate My Metal Worm

**I own everything thats been written below, the exception for the fair rights act (ie. music, clothing, and brand names.)**  
><strong>See I did something! Anyways yeah it's what? Almost five in the morning and I'm listening to Asking Alexandria so Fuck Yeah x3 but theres cussing and all that jazz because it's rated T for a reason Good Day!<strong>

Shes A Rebel  
>Chapter Two<p>

Engines revved hauntingly at each other, calling and taunting each other like wild animals ready for a fight for dominance. Blue eyes watched with caution as they caught green eyes. "Ready?" Jane asked humorisly looking at Scarlotte through the opening of her and Scars window. "No cheating and I will be," Scar said with a smirk rolling the passenger side of her window down revving her engine once more before taking off in a spirt of dirt. Janes mouth dropped in surprise taking off with haste after her best friend.

Green lagged behind black slowly gaining until the two cars fought for the lead. Both eyes held smirks ready for the other to relaspe, the goal an undrawn line but a distance ahead soon to become the outcome of their drag racing. Scar drifted to a stop as Jane quickly dogged her hazardous driving by sliding to a stop out on the side of the dirt engraved road. Jane quickly out of her car in a blur and ran as moderatly towards Scars car as Scar got out and did the same routine. " What the hell was that you almost got us into a reck!" Jane screamed loudly and angrily at Scars approaching form. Jane stood in the middle between the two cars, exasperated and angry, flailing her arms as she talked. Scar met her at the middle half out of breath looking at Jane with the upmost excitement in her eyes, "Oh my God what an adrenaline rush! Did you see how close we came to crashing dude that was fucking awesome!" Scar said her eyes showing what she depicted, "Yes! That's why am standing here right now yelling at you!" Jane cried into the night air. Scar laughed bending over hunched over her knees holding Janes shoulder in the process. Jane stood there anger emitting as she rolled her eyes and looked away before she blew up.

"Dude, we need to find a route around this place for a real race, this one straight forward thing is boring already and that is why I stopped, so lets go home 'cause we have school tomorrow and then this weekend we can scout the place?" Scar questioned knowing she ignored Jane all together awaiting her reply. Scar raised an eyebrow under her black bangs, looking at Janes perplexed face. "Fine." Jane said heading back to her dark green car. Scar fist pumped the air in success running back to her car and took off towards the road to go home.

The chalk board screeching emitted throughout the hallway in the morning hours letting the arriving students know they had five minutes before class started and they would be tardy. A red car arrived in the student parking lot parking in an open space. Two heads popped out, one black one blonde, both adorn black sunglasses with frowns on their faces, "Scar I hate you for making me go to school," Jane admitted crankily. Scar huffed, "Shut the fuck up," she grumbled irritated by Janes early morning remark. Jane smirked in success, Scar saw the sly smirk, "And fuck you to," She said leaving Jane behind to tender to her car and to her class. Adjusting her bag on her shoulder she walked to her new locker and threw in the books she wouldn't need and grabbed some of the stuff she would need for her next few classes out of her bag making sure she had the nessecitiesfor the small schedule she was on. As Scar took out her cell phone looking at the time cursing at the lateness, she rushed closing her locker door with a slight slam, clasping the lock and running straight into another person. The things in her hand flew about in a last chance attempt to grab the flailing objects. A curse flew from her lips again as she watched angrily as her day went from bad to worse. She groaned looking at the black haired boy looked like he was attempting the same rescue mission of her stuff as she did. "Crap, I'm sorry," The black haired boy looked at her with sad blue eyes. Scar held herself took a deep breath in while closing her eyes, "No it's fine." the only words she could say in her aggravated state bending over to pick them up to find the miniscule amount already being handed to her. "Thanks," Scar grumbled her thankfulness at the other teen and moved on to get to class.

"Blake," The boy said in a swift attempt to keep the conversation going, "Scar, I gotta go, sorry," Scar said with haste walking away not taking a second glance at the kid. She waved her hand in aknowlegement to let the kids 'nice to meet you,' not go unnoticed. She cursed loudly as the bell rang and continued her chase down the hallway to her first period, ignoring the looks that made her seem like she just commited murder and sat down in her assigned seat, half listening to the teachers rant about being late.

"So how long has it been? Thirty or so years?" A male voice asked, as a blond haired female cursed in a hushed whisper, turning around putting the fakest smile on for show, "And you finally say something now?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm, her green eyes glaring holes into hazel ones. "I haven't seen you sense then," The blond hair boy said in response, "Well I was hoping longer," Jane admitted in a low murmure, "Geez Jane that hurts do you not like me?" Jake said faining hurt holding his hand to his heart. "So anyways what are you doing here Jane?" Jakes tone becoming serious, something Jane wasn't used to. "Firash, I'm not here to annoy you or do anything that involves you so why don't you just go away, I'm here to live my life," Jane concluded walking away from the arrogant blond. "Then why is Scarlotte here, because I'm sure that your reason to have her at your side is the same as me having Blake at my side," Jake said narrowing his eyes, Jane stilled her walking, appearing infront of Jake in a blur. "You know why," Jane said with a hint of sadness in her eyes, "Because if you didn't Blake wouldn't be turned," Jane said with a serious dark tone, Jakes eyes looked into Janes with bemusement, "Exactly love, but why are you _here_," Jake concluded walking away. Jane looked at him with annoyance strong in her green eyes, huffing a breath of air, she continued her journey to class as late as she was.


End file.
